


Time Lapse

by Forthelore



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthelore/pseuds/Forthelore
Summary: Tony is mourning the second year without one of his most favorite people.Basically, I feel a little sad. :)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Time Lapse

Time lapse

1

“H-huh? Oh...Oh! H-hey, hey! Mr. Stark! I just uh...wow jeez this is awkward…” Tony could imagine the kid rubbing at the back of his neck, fingers digging through soft brown curls as his mind tried to piece together what he was trying to say. “So uh...I kinda need to talk about something. Its pretty important too, ya know? Maybe um...Maybe you could call me back? Because honestly, I need some help figuring it out.” Tony closed his eyes as he focused on the teenagers mumbled ramblings. 

This particular voicemail didn’t lead up to anything spectacular. Peter had just wanted some ideas on how to confess to MJ—not that the girl hadn’t been picking up on his failure. It had been cute and embarrassing. Tony had called him back almost immediately and they ended up meeting at some thai restaurant that Peter and May went to all the time. He could remember the teenager cackling at Tony’s bad dad jokes, and then freaking out when soda ended up coming out of his nose.

It was one of Tony’s favorite memories.

“Pause,” Tony whispered. A pressure was building behind his eyes. The tears that escaped were inevitable. So far, it had been precisely two years since Peter had been officially put to rest. He was too scrawny to properly fill the coffin, and the bruises that scattered along his cheek and jaw had barely been covered. It hadn’t been a pleasant last viewing of his favorite teenager. And Tony despised the fact.

He hated that everytime he closed his eyes and thought of the bouncy curly haired boy, he didn’t see the grin that used to split his face. Or the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed so much that tears started streaming from his eyes. Instead, he was stuck with a bruised and broken corpse. He was stuck remembering the lifeless form that had absolutely no embodiment of the teenager he was used to.

“Entry requested for Pepper Potts.” Friday’s voice seemed cold and mechanical. Much like his lab had seemed as of recent. The large metal square seemed more frigid and medicinal than what Tony remembered. But that was also when Tony had Peter darting through like a tornado every other day.

“Granted.” Tony sighed dragging a hand over his face. If she found out that every May 4th he locked himself in the lab so he could sob his eyes out to recorded voicemails, she would call a shrink. 

“Hey,” Pepper whispered taking in the slumped robots chirping depressedly in a corner. “What are you doing, Tony?” She sat across from him softly. Concerned filtered along the edges of her eyes, and creased her forehead. “You can’t...you can’t do this to yourself every year sweetie.” A finely manicured hand reaches over the stainless steel table to wrap around his. Tony glanced at her, then focused on the wedding ring planted on her finger. He should be up there with her and Morgan. He should be playing with the kid that Peter had sacrificed himself to protect.

“Pep...I just...I…” Tony’s voice cracked lightly. As he slumped forward. His shoulders shook violently as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out of his very soul. “I just...I should have…”

“Nothing, Tony.” Pepper whispered pursing her lips. He knew that she hated seeing him in this state. He knew she had mourned the teenager, but she hadn't been as close to Peter as Tony was. After all, the kid was the whole reason Tony wanted to reverse the snap. The kid was the whole reason Tony had been able to make it to the med ward after the gauntlet. “He wouldn’t want you to do this. You know that…”

“I know, I know,” Tony gasped miserably as the pain in his chest tightened. “I know that Pepp...But i just...I can’t let him go. What if I start forgetting him? What he did for me and you and the entire fucking world?”

“You won’t. But you need to remember him how he would want you to remember him.” She reaches her free hand across to wipe a stray tear from her husband’s face. “Friday, play file Emergency Landing.”

Tony glanced up at Pepper in confusion. He had just spent the last forty eight hours listening to every voicemail that Peter had left him on repeat. He watched every home video that May had sent him, and saved every picture if Spider-Man that he could find.

“Hey everyone! Kick ass party! Hey Liz, Peter’s told  
me a lot about you.” Peter was talking to himself in the mirror, dressed in only a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. It was a clip that Tony had completely forgotten about. It was an early clip that had been recorded via the baby monitor protocol that Tony had prided himself on. The second half to the training wheels protocol that Ned had hacked into later on in the year. 

“It tis I, Thor! Son of Oden!” This time Peter held up a wooden mallet that Tony knew for a fact he had used later in a cosplay. And he couldn’t help the snort that had escaped his lips as he watched the teen continue to pose ridiculously in the mirror. 

“This is the kid you need to remember.” Pepper smiled softly standing from her chair. She brushed her fingers through her husbands hair one last time before stepping back. “I’ll give you another two hours, and then I expect to see you upstairs, okay? It’s almost time for Morgan’s book of the night. And I don’t think she’ll deal with me reading her another one.” 

Tony smiled a bit gratefully at his wife. He knew she was right deep down, but he couldn’t bring himself to give up his grieving just yet. There were too many memories in his mind that he needed to refresh with the joyful voice and face in the video. There was too much that he didn’t want to remain tainted by the visual of the body in the casket. So he played the next video. And the next. And the next. And eventually, a timer had gone off on his computer, alerting him that the two hour mark had come to pass. So he stood from his desk, feeling lighter than he had in the last few days. His heart was still heavy, but it wasn’t clamped to the floor anymore. He felt almost prepared for the world again. Almost.

What he absolutely was NOT prepared for though, was the snap and crackle of a golden ring and the tornado that seemed to fly through it with a heaving yelp. Nor was he prepared for the red and blue suit that crashed into some parts boxes in the corner of his lab.

Lastly, he was certainly not prepared for the voice that groaned and complained from the pile—the very same voice that Tony had just listened to on repeat. The same voice that had laughed and left awkward messages and complained about head colds. 

The voice of one very injured Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not uploading on Survived By... >_< i’ve been out of town on work, and guess who forgot their laptop and didn’t save their document to drive? ToT so I hope this can appease you until I can get a chapter up!! Especially since this is all typed on my phone! Hence the shortness! ( ´∀｀)


End file.
